In modern medicine have been spread the medical method based on activation of inner protective force of human body and its physiological reserves using no medicaments. One of this methods is interval hypoxic therapy which increases the resistance of human body in various pathological states resulted from preliminary therapy with oxygen insufficiency. In order to carry out interval hypoxic therapy the specific facilities should be developed.
There is installation for hypoxic therapy to be conducted, which comprises free air compressor, gas separating element made as hollow polymeric fibres, flowmeter, humidifier and chamber furnished as a room supplied with hypoxic gas mixture where the patient is placed to. The installation is provided with system to control operating conditions and patient's state. (USSR Authorship certificate No. 1526688, published in 1989)
The main deficiency of this installation is impossibility of strict measuring of hypoxic gas mixture (HGM), HGM concentration to chamber, eliminating the opportunity to select individual patient breathing program, that reduces treatment efficiency thereby.
There is also an installation for production of gas mixture to be used for interrupted at barometric pressure hypoxic therapy and which comprises connected in series membrane compressor, gas separating element made on the basis of hollow polymeric fibres of poly-4-methylpentene-1, pipeline with flowmeter, humidifier and means to be connected to patient as well as system to control operating conditions and patient's state. In this case the installation is additionally furnished with filter element, the operating conditions control system is automatic, the patient condition controlling means are accomplished as oxygen measuring element and means to be connected to patient as face-mask with check valve. (EP, No. 0472799A1, published 1992).
The main deficiency of this installation is insufficient productivity of gas separating element and its short service life.